rita_orafandomcom-20200213-history
Young, Single
Young, Single & Sexy is a song by British recording artist Rita Ora.The song featured on her debut album Ora.The song was written by Makeba Riddick,Mikkel Storleer Eriksen,Tor Erik Hermansen,Espen Lind and Amund Bjokuland and produced by Stargate.The song peaked at number 54 on the UK Singles Chart. Track listing Digital download #"Young, Single & Sexy" - 3:45 Credits and personnel *Lead vocals - Rita Ora *Producers - Stargate *Lyrics - Makeba Riddick,Mikkel Storleer Eriksen,Tor Erik Hermansen *Label: Roc Nation Chart performance Lyrics Tired of sitting here in my room Waiting for you to change With my dress and my lipstick on You should see it on me It's such a shame But I know about the girl you called The one from the park with the pink heels on We're damaged, uneven Broken, I'm leavin' I'm way too fly for that, yea I won't sit back if you want my love You act like my love is not enough Don't make me erase you from my phone Cause I can always go out alone Who says you were the first and last I look in the mirror, know what I am They say a love can lead you blind Well not these eyes of mine So I don't even care Got my hands in the air Gonna fill my tank and go Me and all my girls gonna run around town We can do whatever we want Cause I'm young, single and sexy I'm young, single and sexy London to New York City I'm young, single and sexy He'll be lonely on a Friday night And that's just what he gets I been calling him, calling all day Yet he still hasn't called me yet And when he does it will be too late, you know I'll be at the party hanging with my mates Who am I to sit at home I'm too busy to wait I'm way too smart for that I won't sit here and go back and forth Don't act like it's okay you just got caught Constructors can't build this bridge back up This is how it ends you're outta luck Who said you were the first and last I look in the mirror I know what I am They say a love can lead you blind Well not these eyes of mine So I don't even care Got my hands in the air Gonna fill my tank and go Me and all my girls gonna run around town We can do whatever we want Cause I'm young, single and sexy I'm young, single and sexy London to New York City I'm young, single and sexy Now I can dance when I wanna Clap my hands when I wanna No one can say come home Out all night long, oh yea And I will not be bothered If I wanna party till tomorrow I'm sexy and free That's how it should be So come on, come on and do it with me oh So I don't even care Got my hands in the air Gonna fill my tank and go (Fill my tank and go) Me and all my girls gonna run around town We can do whatever we want Cause I'm young, single and sexy I'm young, single and sexy (Oh, oh) London to New York City I'm young, single and sexy (I don't even care) So I don't even care Got my hands in the air Gonna fill my tank and go Me and all my girls gonna run around town We can do whatever we want Cause I'm young, single and sexy I'm young, single and sexy London to New York City I'm young, single and sexy Oh Mmmm References Category:Songs Category:Ora Category:2012